


Kant Stop, Won't Stop

by dorothy_williams



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, literally a dumping ground for tumblr prompts, shameless cross-promotion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorothy_williams/pseuds/dorothy_williams
Summary: A collection of any tumblr prompts I've answered!





	1. Tahani/Eleanor high school AU

Tahani let out a huff and tried her best to focus on the worksheet in front of her, but Eleanor had shifted in her seat and come close enough so there was barely any space left between them, slowly tracing her fingers up and down Tahani’s thigh under the table in a way that was absolutely maddening, until she could bear it no longer; “I hope you know, darling, that at this rate we are going to fail our final project”.

Eleanor grinned wickedly, a hungry look in her eye as she leaned in even further, drawing the hem of Tahani’s dress slowly up her thigh with her fingers as she whispered into her ear: “And I hope you know that it’s always been kind of a fantasy of mine to hook up in the historical fiction section, babe”.

Some time later, Tahani forced Eleanor - a little more disheveled, but a lot more satisfied - back into their seats at the table to finish the project; she did had a straight A average to maintain after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actual prompt: http://suttons-buttons.tumblr.com/post/166771224777/tahanieleanor-high-school-au


	2. Eleanor/Chidi, High School AU

“You know,” Eleanor began at they emerged from behind the bleachers, straightening clothes and looking surreptitiously around to be sure no one had noticed, “we don’t really have to stay for the whole game”.

Chidi shot her a crooked grin: “We haven’t even gotten to halftime,” he pointed out, picking up his trumpet case and dusting off his uniform, “and I have a solo this week”.

“God, you’re such a nerd” Eleanor snorted, before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to his lips; “the things I do for love”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actual prompt: http://suttons-buttons.tumblr.com/post/166784258782/eleanorchidi-highschool-both-students


	3. Eleanor + Chidi, "Stop Talking"

“Now, moral universalism posits that actions are objectively true or false; that all actions should be based on the same set of normative ethics”. He held each of her hands in one of his, drawing slow, soft circles into her palms with his thumbs. 

She let out a soft sigh and he bit back a smirk, sliding his hands out of hers and reveling in the goosebumps that trailed behind as he ran them up and down her arms. “Moral relativism, on the other hand,” his voice sounded low and deep in his own ears, “is the belief that morality is subjective; each action should be judged in its own context”.

One hand reached up to cup her face, while the other arm wrapped around her hips and pulled her closer. “Nihilism would argue that nothing can truly be right or wrong, and so any moral judgment is meaningless”. Her eyes had closed and she hummed faintly as his hand left her cheek and joined the other in tracing feather light patterns across the small of her back.

“Finally, hedonism,” a shiver ran through her and her grinned as he leaned closer to whisper in her ear “is the idea that the only real good is pleasure. That selfish pleasure should be the only goal”.

“Oh ok, wow.” she breathed out, her arms tightening around his neck. “Chidi?” He hummed for her to continue, pulling away enough to gaze down at her face. Her eyes, darkened to a deep navy blue, opened, and her voice was slightly hoarse. “Stop talking.”

She gave him no chance to respond as she suddenly surged upwards and crashed her lips to his, but he couldn’t really find it in him to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actual prompt: http://suttons-buttons.tumblr.com/post/166491791227/eleanor-chidi-6


	4. Chidi/Eleanor College AU

Maybe college wasn’t going to be the fresh start he had been hoping for, Chidi mused over the rim of his beer as he surveyed the rest of the crowded, noisy bar from his lonely perch on the end stool, sulking until he felt a tap on his shoulder and spun to see a tiny - gorgeous - blonde looking anxiously at him.

“Hey,” she began, her eyes leaving his and scanning the crowd for a second, “I know this is super weird but it’s for a sorority thing - don’t ask - and you’re the only one here alone so…” she trailed off, her eyes locking onto something behind him, and before he could even think of a response she had surged forward and crashed her lips to his.

It was all too soon when she pulled back, grinned, and grabbed his hand: “Not too bad, stranger - if you ever want to try that without the surprise attack, here’s my number” she scrawled a series of digits into his palm with a pen he hadn’t noticed she was holding, winked, and turned on her heel to strut back to a small cluster of girls, leaving him wondering what the hell just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actual prompt: http://suttons-buttons.tumblr.com/post/166771946042/chidieleanor-college-au-for-the-fic-thing


	5. Eleanor/Tahani, Finish the Fic

She put her hands on the other woman's shoulders and looked at her as seriously as she knew how. “Eleanor, darling, you know I adore you”.

“Always nice to hear it, gorgeous.” the blonde replied with a grin as she wrapped her arms around Tahani’s waist and looked up at her expectantly. “What’s up?”  
Tahani dithered for a moment, trying to think of the best way to begin: “And I so appreciate your help with the party planning,” Eleanor’s smile grew as she continued “….It’s so wonderful that we can do something like this together,” her girlfriend nodded encouragingly, her expression turning amused, “…..and you’ve been so excited to help, and I-”

“Babe,” Eleanor interrupted with a laugh, leaning back slightly and tilting her head to the side. “Just spit it out.” her eyes narrowed slightly in thought, then opened wide with a knowing look. “You hate the color scheme, don’t you?”

Tahani took a quick glance around the room to again see the garish clash of bright purple and neon green before finally giving in: “It’s hideous”.

Eleanor laughed again, leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss the brunette “Don’t worry; we still have time to change it. Hey Janet?” She felt her girlfriend sag a bit in relief next to her and bit back a smirk. “Next time I’ll stick to snacks”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actual prompt: http://suttons-buttons.tumblr.com/post/167177708657/she-put-her-hands-on-the-other-womans-shoulders


	6. Chidi/Eleanor, "I missed you so much"

“Eleanor!” Chidi exclaimed as he burst through the door of her small, sparse home, breathing heavily as if he had run there from across the neighborhood; a frenzied look in his wide eyes.

The blonde in question looked up from her bedroom ledge, where she had been kicking her feet against the panel that hid the stairs and studying the book they had been assigned in their last ethics lesson, and shot a grin at her sudden guest. “Hey Cheedster, what’s u-”

But she didn’t get the chance to finish her question before Chidi had crossed the room in short, sure strides and wrapped his arms around her, sweeping her up and out of her seat into an embrace. He caught her so off guard that for a moment she just stood frozen in his arms, trying to figure out what had caused such an impulsive display of affection from him.

Not that that seemed to deter him at all. In fact, his arms only tightened around her, his head somehow fitting almost perfectly in the crook of her neck, his lips suddenly very close to her ear as he whispered in a low, thick voice: “I missed you so much”.

Oh, well now she _knew_ this had to be some kind of joke. “Missed me?” she snorted, finally bringing her arms around him so she could awkwardly pat at his - surprisingly muscular - back…no, this was a bad time to think about that. Even if his arms did feel warm and safe around her, even if his breath on the side of her neck was sending shivers she didn’t quite understand down her spine. “Dude, we just saw each other like half an hour ago at Tahani’s, I don’t think you could possibly miss…”

She trailed off as she heard the door open again and the sounds of someone’s footsteps making their way over to them. She craned her neck to try and look over Chidi’s shoulder, and saw of all people Michael, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet and looking as throughly embarrassed as a not-a-demon like him could. “Sorry about that; I did his first and he ran out of my office before I could stop him”.

“Did his what?” Eleanor hissed, finally managing to pull away from Chidi - who, for his part, had barely spared Michael a glance and was keeping one arm around her waist as if there was nothing more in the world he wanted to do more than wrap both around her again - and glaring at the older man. “What did you do to him? I thought we could trust you man, and now you’re doing things to people and making them act all-”

Then Michael snapped his fingers, and Eleanor was hit with a wicked case of déjà vu. Or no, it was more like she was remembering too many things at once. She had heard -hadn’t actually experienced it, guess that was another thing everyone was wrong about - that your life flashed before your eyes when you died, but this was like a hundred lives. Or…wait….800 lives. She realized suddenly that these were memories, her memories from all of the 800 plus reboots Michael had put them through.  
The force of all of those memories hit her so hard she stumbled back, Chidi’s arm around her the only thing stopping her from falling. And then suddenly, all of the memories were of Chidi. Chidi smiling and shaking his head bemusedly when she made a crass joke during ethics lessons. Chidi’s hand held tightly in hers when she thought she was being sent to the Bad Place. Chidi’s hands running down her body in Mindy’s guest bed, gazing up at her as if she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen - _woah_ .

And then she blinked, and the memories had stopped. Stopped, but not gone, she realized thankfully; they were all finally safe in her head. She finally remembered everything. She turned slightly to look at Chidi and felt a jolt of electricity run through her as his eyes met hers. She finally remembered _everything_ .

She moved closer to him, letting his other arm wrap around her waist as her hands reached up to lace together behind his neck and god, it felt like they had done this a thousand times. Because they had, she realized with a sudden rush of warmth.

She didn’t know what had happened to Michael, she didn’t even know if he was still there, and she didn’t care. All that she could see was the man in front of her; the man that she finally remembered; the man that she finally knew.

The weight of all the emotions she was suddenly feeling was overwhelming, but for the first time she didn’t want to run away from them. Instead, she smiled up at him, feeling soft and safe and happier than she had in a long time. “Hi”.

The smile he gave her in return was beaming, and warm, and made his eyes crinkle under his glasses. She couldn’t believe she had forgotten the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled. She never wanted to forget anything about him ever again. “Hi”.

And then she was surging forward, rising to her tiptoes to embrace him in a way that felt brand new and like coming home all at once. She leaned her lips closer to his ear and whispered happily “I missed you too”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actual prompt: http://suttons-buttons.tumblr.com/post/167203286897/chidieleanor-9-i-missed-you-so-much


	7. Tea for Three

Eleanor sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time as she surveyed her companions over the top of her mug. Chidi and Tahani were standing on opposite sides of her tiny kitchen table, glaring daggers at each other while she sat between them, growing increasingly bored with this entire debate.

“Tahani,” Chidi began in an exasperated voice, reaching up behind his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration, “it’s unquestionably rosemary”.

Tahani tossed her long hair over her shoulder and let out a very loud and very un-ladylike snort. “Perhaps if you’re eighty-seven years old and attempting to stave off dementia. But for the rest of the world, the answer is obviously English breakfast. It is a timeless classic and besides,” she crossed her arms and gave Chidi a satisfied smirk, “it’s not as if anyone would trust _your_ judgement on the matter over _mine_ ”.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” he shot back as he leaned closer to Tahani, eyes narrowed and voice low. 

“Only that as a Englishwoman, I am much more familiar with the subject than you.” Tahani looked like she was very much enjoying this, if the wide smile and glint in her eye was anything to go by. “We Brits practically invented tea, after all. You’ll just have to admit it Chidi; when it comes to this, I just know more than you”.

“No you don’t!” he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air before pausing and seeming to register the rest of her words, “And no you didn’t!” His arms swung back down and he began to gesture furiously as he recited (as he had multiple times before): “Tea originated in China, during the Tang dynasty, where it was used as a medicinal drink before spreading to-”

Tahani reached her hand out in a dismissive wave and cut him off “Yes, but no one cares about all that, dear. It was the British who really brought tea into prominence-”

“No one cares?!” Chidi cried, stopping his wild gesturing to point an accusing finger at her. “How can you say that, how can you just ignore…”

The two continued, growing louder and more heated as they shouted over each other, waving fingers in the other’s face and glowering over the table until finally Eleanor had had enough. “Who cares about any of this?!” she bellowed, slamming her mug down and rising out of her chair. “You two have spent the last hour fighting over your janky leaf water!”

The other two paused in their argument, turning towards Eleanor in shocked silence. “When you burst in here going on about needing my help with an ‘urgent matter’,” she huffed, “I thought you meant we would be making out at least. And if you did, then this is the weirdest foreplay I’ve ever seen”.

Her comments seemed to break the tension in the room. Tahani grinned and rolled her eyes as Chidi let out a soft chuckle and ducked his head to try and hide his smile. “We came here, darling,” Tahani began bemusedly, “because we were hoping you could act as an impartial judge and help us settle this matter once and for all”.

“Dunno how impartial I can be,” Eleanor snorted, “I am forking the both of you”.

Chidi shot her a look. “We took that into consideration actually. We figured that since you’re in a relationship with both of us, you wouldn’t take one side over the other.” Eleanor narrowed her eyes at him, as if questioning the ethical truth of that statement. “And we really just want an answer. Jason told us we should both just try Monster, and Michael’s favorite tea is apparently ‘not comprehensible to the human mind’”.

“Yes, and Janet of course doesn’t eat or drink anything,” Tahani chimed in, “so you are basically our last resort.”

“A phrase I have heard many times in my life” Eleanor smirked, before realizing that the others were staring expectantly at her. “What?”

“Well,” Chidi began, “what’s your decision? Which is the better tea; rosemary or English breakfast?”

Eleanor snorted “Neither, obviously.” Ignoring their stunned faces, she reached down to grab hold of her mug again, taking a long sip and savoring the flavor before eyeing them over the rim. “Coffee is a thousand times better than either of your nasty teabags. It keeps you awake and it _actually_ tastes good”.

Disregarding Tahani’s insulted sputtering, she tilted the mug back up to take another sip when suddenly Chidi’s voice stopped her: “Wait….is that my mug?”

Eleanor froze mid-sip. “No….” she muttered softly, slowly setting the mug back onto the table, “It’s….mine. I asked Janet for it”.

“Really.” Chidi replied, his tone beginning to sound accusatory again. “You asked Janet for a mug with a cartoon of Immanuel Kant and the phrase ‘Kant stop, won’t stop’ printed on it?” He picked up the mug and examined it. “And a chip in the handle in the exact same place as mine?”

“……Yes.” Eleanor lied, taking a small step back and feeling for the handle of the glass sliding door behind her. “Because I like yours so much”.

“Then why is it you’re backing towards the door like Nicholas Cage’s octopus backed towards the edge of its tank after it was caught trying to steal my sapphire necklace?“ Tahani asked, a wide grin growing on her face.

“Especially because,” Chidi began, taking a step towards Eleanor even as she took another step back, “I expressly told you that that was my favorite mug, and asked you to never use it?”

Eleanor’s hand finally found the door handle, and she slowly pushed down on it and began easing the door open as she answered: “I am shocked at the two of you, just shocked. Bursting into my house, fighting about twig water, and accusing me of stealing Chidi’s mug without any sort of reasonable proof… I have to say, if there’s not going to be any making out happening here, I think I'llhave to leave out of protest” the door finally opened wide enough to let her through as she continued, and she spun on her heel and raced out of the house, ignoring Chidi’s shout of “this is my mug!” and Tahani’s laughter as she made her escape.


End file.
